My Dear Brother
by drigirkitty
Summary: Liu has been looking for Jeff, for 6 long years he only wants to see his little brother again. Will he find Jeff or will he not make it till then?
1. Chapter 1

**My dear brother**

This here, kittens, is the story of Liu, Liu Woods most of us creepypasta fans know Jeff the killer and how he has a new home with the other creepypastas, but I've seen a lack of realization that his brother, Liu, would, most likely, find Jeff so I'm here to tell you all what happened, so sit back, grab your mountain dew (if you have one), and enjoy!

* * *

"Here we are again, just you, and me, my dearest friend, my worst enemy you're what we call darkness. Yes, darkness I see you, yet I see nothing. I strain my eyes to try and see anything but to no avail, there's still no sign of life in your dark depths…"

"It's been 7 years now, since the "accident", I was only 15, and my little brother Jeff was only 13. Now of course if you did the math I'm 22 my brother is now 20 I'm not going to go over the whole story you can find that on your own time me and sully- sorry I guess I should tell you about that. Well after Jeff left and I was put in the asylum I developed a second personality- sully. Anyway Sully and I have been looking for Jeff for 6 years, for 6 years I've had to stare into the dark of the woods every night that I haven't looked at a padded ceiling." These are the same thoughts that have passed through my thoughts every night.

POV (Jeff)

"Well it's been 7 years huh? Well cheers Liu, hope your happy in the land of the dead." I thought to myself as I walked through the crowded living room. I walked upstairs and slid off my hoodie, now bloodstained and half rotten from years of bloodshed. I took a seat on my bed looking at the window into the vast darkness before lying down, sliding on my sleeping mask, and falling asleep.

POV (Liu)

I awoke the next morning to a sight I cherish yet despise... the sunlight.

"God… the suns already up? Jeez I must have slept in… well time to look some more." I groaned to myself before crawling out of the tree I had slept in and getting ready to look for Jeff, my dear brother.

POV (Jeff)

"Good morning world" I groaned to myself slipping off my sleeping mask. I told myself that I would go kill some people today and try to get my mind off Liu. So here we go! ^insert sarcastic "yay!' here^

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if i suck at writing. It's my first FanFic so hopefully i'll get better! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear brother**

Hi it's me! I'm back again for the next chapter! I'll update as much as possible, but only if you guys actually like this story. So with that said, please review, and enjoy!

Liu's POV

"How big ARE these woods?! This just doesn't make sense anymore!" I groaned to myself. I was already tired of walking in circles I had walked past the same fallen tree 7 times! You would have been extremely annoyed too. While I had been ranting to myself I hadn't noticed that I had gone on another path, this one was actually familiar to me though.

"Oh my god… its… it's our tree…" I gawked at the sight before me; it was the tree my parents had planted when they were kids. Now you may be thinking 'what's so important about an old tree?' well my parents were buried beside it because this was my family's favorite place in the world. Oh the memories this place brought, I could almost see Jeff and I playing tag around this old tree.

"Wait, what the?" I looked on curiously at the empty beer and whiskey bottles lying at my feet. It was a strange sight because no one in our family drank.

"Probably some stupid kids, nothing to get too freaked out about" I was still a little confused as to why kids would be hanging out by two gravestones. My thoughts were almost like smoke the way they drifted about and changed as I picked up the old bottles and put them in a bag so I could throw them away later. When I was done I left the tree that made me so happy, I really didn't want to be there anymore it would only hurt the longer I stayed.

Jeff's POV

So the whole 'I'm going to go kill some people and forget about Liu' thing didn't work out exactly as I had planned, I have now found myself doing the same thing I've done every year; sitting at our family tree getting drunk. I was utterly confused as I walked to the familiar tree though. The tree that usually had my mess of bottles now had no bottles around it. It was really clean for once though had I warned the others they were never to take one step here. I wonder who had the balls to clean up my mess in a restricted area and if I might add it's restricted by a killer. But I let those thoughts go and took a seat beside the tree that has been here for me every time I've ever felt alone. God did I feel alone right now it was terrible that I killed people and left some to be as alone as me. In the process of my pity party I heard footsteps approaching. I jumped up spinning around to face the thing that has haunted me for years…

Oohhh who is interrupting Jeff's moping? (Jeff :) I wasn't moping! (Me :) yea whatever… Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Again, review please and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
